


No One Believes Her

by Merfilly



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Terminator
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexa tracks the woman with the story no one believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Believes Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



> TIME LINE SMOOSH: As in Predator2 happened before T2 and AvP, but AvP happened close enough to T2 to make this happen. Also, no TSCC

The first time Alexa Woods hears of the fallout in Los Angeles, it's because she is following up with Retired Lieutenant Mike Harrigan who got sidetracked about giant robots after describing the Predator ship to her. Alexa is intrigued, thinking the woman in his stories might be someone like her, a survivor of events far beyond what any human ought to have to deal with.

She kicks off on the open road in her Outback, the spear still the closest thing at hand, and tracks the stories of a boy, a woman, and a man that hardly ever speaks. Then it's just the story of a woman and her son, because the man apparently was killed at the refinery she managed to track the incident at the station to.

She doesn't give up, consumed by the knowledge that no one would ever believe her, not anyone that wasn't Mike Harrigan anyway, and feeling that Sarah needs to have that kind of support.

`~`~`~`~`

Sarah first realizes she is being trailed at the gas station just south of Bisbee. She's treked along the highways, deciding to stay Stateside for now, aiming for Nogales as her next haven, her next place to plan the future she could reach for now.

She gets John into a small hiding place, makes him agree to keep himself hidden, then circles and sees the Outback. Just one woman, and the Terminators she's seen have always been male, but there's no taking chances, not now.

She wants the future cleared, able to let John grown up and not have to save the world, but the future was not cut in stone. No matter what the T-100 said, they might not have ended it yet.

The Outback stopped, and the woman stepped out, holding what looked like an Emperor's Stick at her side. The woman surveyed the hills of the Huachuca mountains, then shook her head and went to sit on the tail of the vehicle, just waiting. Sarah had to stop and reevaluate her own thinking, then decided this was not typical Skynet behavior.

`~`~`~`~`

Alexa watches the woman approaching, shotgun trained on her, and idly taps the spear against her foot, thankful it collapses the way it does.

"You're Sarah Connor and no one believes you, right?" she calls out.

"Yeah. Who are you? Keep your hands and feet right where they are, or I will shoot to kill."

"My name's Alexa Woods, and I've got a story nobody believes either." She did not move, other than that idle tapping.

"Yeah?"

"I'll see your killer robot with two species of aliens duking it out," Alexa says, nerve-steady and matter-of-fact about it. She looks across the distance at the woman, waiting, and then that shotgun goes down.

"Why don't you tell me about it out of the sun?"


End file.
